Sanctus
by Reef-2-VB
Summary: Remilia settles for the life of a vampire, rejecting her fate as Queen. However, things become complicated when her younger sister becomes involved in her plans and finds she cannot control herself... (Rewrite)
1. Now - Preface

Things... shouldn't have turned out this way.

"There's... no... There's no... cure... there... isn't..."

The screaming didn't stop, it wouldn't stop. Light had just barely begun to shine through the window – why did it look so odd? Why did the screaming go on for so long?

"There is no cure... There is no cure... There is..." Another scream and she pulled her legs closer to herself, curled further into herself, tried to hide from everything. This was for the best. This was... the only option now, even if it shouldn't have been.

If she had just died. If she had just never met Patchouli. If she had just stopped Kurumi, accepted death. Or... accepted her fate in the first place.

"...it has to be this way. It has to."

She had left everything behind, rejected the life that awaited her. Her sister could take her place, she thought, but then she dragged her into this mess anyway. Flandre could've mourned her beloved big sister and ruled in her stead, but Remilia had been selfish...

She wondered if burning her in the sun would be easier, but knowing that pain could not bring herself to try it.

The moon was rising, and so too did she rise to look at it. She went to press her forehead against the window, the screams echoing in her ears. She figured they might forever.

This was how it had to be now.

The moon... ah, it was so red...


	2. Then - Chapter 1

"Are you certain this is what you desire?"

The expectant stare of the witch made Remilia uncomfortable, causing her to shift uneasily. She was already nervous – about what was about to happen and perhaps the thought that they would be caught before she could go through with it – but nonetheless was set on what she had asked for. It seemed for the thousandth time she said, "I'm sure."

The witch's expression did not change, as she had known that would be the answer. A sigh escaped her, though, and after a moment she said, "...very well, Princess Scarlet."

The title irked her, as it was one of the things they were here to rid of, and Remilia immediately stated, "Just 'Remilia' is fine."

"...Princess Remilia," the witch corrected. She just sighed in reply.

They had met up in the garden near the castle where they'd originally run into each other. This witch, who had yet to so much as give her name, was in bad condition, apparently prone to poor health. Remilia assisted her back then, learning in the process that she was from another world, which naturally Remilia did not initially believe. Why would she come to a place as dull as this in that case? She never really said, only ever bothering to prove her claims of being a witch, and after some weeks of being hidden away... it was this agreement they came to.

Remilia was sick of the life of a princess. Impossible expectations were forced upon her, her life was not her own. Surely there should be more to her life than being married off one day to some man she didn't know, forced to be Queen just because she was born into it. She had never felt this was her fate – she was determined to change it by her own hands. And so after discussing such issues with this witch, she had an out.

She was to die, and be born anew.

She would leave behind her family in the process, specifically her poor younger sister. The fate she was avoiding would be cast onto her instead, and... she'd never see her again. She knew she was being selfish, but at this point she was trying not to think on it so much. The witch had given her a way out, so she was taking it.

"Upon taking this potion, Princess Remilia, you fall into a sleep like death. In a hundred days exactly I will awaken you, and move to – where was it? - the 'Scarlet Mansion' you spoke of... Hopefully it is abandoned as you said. You will likely not remember much right after waking up, but those memories should return to you quickly. I apologize for any sudden actions taken immediately after you wake, but time will be of the essence considering you are returning from the dead." It felt as if they'd gone over this a hundred times by now to Remilia, who at this pointed wanted to say she knew! She was sure! But just as soon as the witch concluded her speech, she handed the young princess a vile filled with red liquid... and suddenly Remilia found herself... not as sure.

This was her only chance. How was she supposed to back down now? She took the vile into her shaking hands and looked to the witch for reassurance, only finding a blank stare and the words, "If you are ready, please drink the potion."

So... she did. There was but a moment of hesitation before she pressed the glass to her lips and drank, downing the small bit of potion in one go. The witch quickly took the vile from her when she'd finished, stealing it out of her hands before she could even comprehend what she'd just done, and Remilia waited for the worse... but nothing happened. "...what-"

"Give it a moment," the witch cautioned, "it does not immediately go into effect." That really helped the nerves, not knowing exactly _when_ it would happen – so Remilia, attempting to ignore her panic, took that moment to ask the witch her name. "My... name? I never told you? I am-"

...but it was at that moment, her heart stopped. Her mind went blank, her vision went dark – everything cut out suddenly, and she stumbled forward into the arms of the witch... who merely sighed. "...Patchouli."

Three days later, it rained.

It was quite fitting, Patchouli thought, standing at the back of the crowd of mourners who wept for the "lost" princess. Some holy man talked on and on about her soul, some people talked about her life as the princess and her potential engagement to some prince. It was quite funny, knowing what she knew. Quite funny, indeed.

Through the crowd she could barely make out the blonde hair of a certain young mourner. The one left behind. Patchouli wondered if she should go and say something to the girl, some word of comfort – despite keeping the witch and her plans a secret from the younger girl, Remilia truly loved her sister. Why she would abandon her like this, Patchouli wasn't sure.

But she knew... yes, she'd been told, to an extent. What fate held for the one who would go to such lengths to defy it...

It would be interesting to watch, at least. She wondered if the Patchouli from that time would think the same.


End file.
